Another Life
by kelincitembem
Summary: aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika karena kejadian itu, aku mengalami dunia yang aneh... Jeon Jungkook! Kim Taehyung! Taekook! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Life**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **Summary: aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika karena kejadian itu, aku mengalami dunia yang aneh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 Agustus 2014_

Si gadis mungil menghela nafasnya lelah sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebuah taman dekat apartemen miliknya. Matanya berpendar malas, sekedar hanya untuk melihat siapa saja gerangan yang tengah menikmati taman ini sama seperti dirinya. Dan ia terhenti ketika maniknya menangkap seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya.

Tubuhnya proposional seperti seorang model, rambutnya berwarna dark brown sama seperti dirinya. Mata tajamnya yang seperti tatapan seekor elang, kulitnya yang berwarna sedikit coklat dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang penuh terlihat sangat sexy dari sini.

Satu kata. Tampan.

Namun tatapannya terlihat datar dan kosong. Seolah tak ada kehidupan di sana.

.

.

.

 _20 Agustus 2016_

Lagi-lagi dirinya kembali melihat sosoknya. masih duduk di sana dengan tatapan kosongnya. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang kemarin membuat dirinya mengernyit heran.

Apa ia tak memiliki baju ganti? Kenapa masih pakai baju itu. Dirinya menekur.

Kemeja putih polos, celana jins selutut yang juga berwarna putih. Apa ia tak kedinginan?

.

.

.

 _29 Agustus 2016_

Ia terus meniupi telapak tangannya sendiri yang terasa membeku. Ini sudah akan memasuki musim dingin atau memang sudah?

Di rapatkannya mantel tebal yang tengah dirinya kenakan itu, namun ia masih menggigil. Sial! Dirinya sungguh benci musim dingin.

Lagi-lagi ia menemukan sosoknya, masih dengan pakaiannya yang kemarin. Ia terpekur sesaat, dengan perlahan mulai menghampiri sosoknya.

Sosoknya masih tak bergeming sesaat dirinya di samping si pemuda rupawan itu. Bahkan si pemuda tak menoleh sama sekali ketika dirinya mulai menatap sosok itu lamat-lamat.

Wajahnya kelewat tampan namun sayang terlihat begitu pucat.

"apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Terlihat si pemuda berjengit kaget dan mulai menatap gadis di sampingnya ragu-ragu.

"kau berbicara padaku?"

Bahkan suaranya yang berat terdengar begitu serak dan pelan. Ia pasti sangat kedinginan.

"tentu, kau fikir aku berbicara dengan siapa lagi hanya ada kita berdua di sini"

Ia tersenyum. Sangat tipis, dan si gadis cukup menyadarinya.

"jadi, kau bisa melihatku?"

Dirinya termangu mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan si pemuda rupawan itu. Apa maksud perkataannya barusan?

"JEON JUNGKOOK—" belum sempat si gadis membalas atau bertanya lebih lanjut, seseorang sudah memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Jimin tengah melambaikan tangannya.

Namun dirinya kembali tepekur ketika menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan mendapati sisi itu telah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Dirinya yakin, sangat yakin jika ia hanya menoleh ke arah Jimin selama beberapa detik saja. Namun mengapa si pemuda itu sudah menghilang. Kemana ia pergi?

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo mbem kambek lagi, bukan Wings ini epep baru lagi:v**

 **Berhubung Wings bentar lagi ending, tinggal nunggu 2 chapter mbem bawa epep baru lagi.**

 **Psstt, epep ini bahkan jauh lebih lama mbem buat sebelum Wings. Masih cerita fantasi, tapi yakin ga akan seberat Wings kok konfliknya :v ini juga di bikin pas masih jamannya drama korea W haha tenang alur ceritanya jelas berbeda kok**

 **So, mbem harapkan partisipasi kalian semua,**

 **Kalo semisal respon yang kalian kasih banyak, mbem bakal lanjut ini epep^^**

 **So, mind to Review^^**

 **Salam ppyong~ ppyong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bag 1: I See You..**

 _ **Aku melihatmu di sana**_

 _ **Selalu melihatmu…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook terlihat menghela nafasnya lelah. Bagaimana tidak, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor di salah satu perusahaan penerbitan selalu membuatnya mendapatkan tugas yang menumpuk hingga akhirnya membuatnya kelelahan. Di tambah lagi ia baru saja pindah ke apartemen di dekat kantornya membuat tubuhnya serasa akan remuk sebentar lagi.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, entah sudah yang ke berapa ratus kali dalam hari ini. Jarak apartemennya sudah sangat dekat, namun kedua kakinya terasa kebas tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Terlalu sulit untuk di gerakkan lebih lama lagi. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah, tak sengaja menangkap sebuah bangku panjang kosong di taman yang tak jauh dari letak apartemennya.

Seolah menggodanya untuk beristirahat barang sejenak di sana. Setelah lama berfikir, akhirnya dirinya berjalan ke arah bangku kosong itu. Sekedar untuk melepas rasa lelahnya sejenak. Matanya mulai kembali beralih ke sekitar, mencoba mencari objek yang mungkin bisa tertangkap oleh obsidiannya.

Sepi. Taman itu begitu sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang hanya sekedar lewat seolah kehidupan enggan untuk menguasainya. Mungkin karena sudah hampir memasuki tengah malam sehingga banyak orang yang memilih untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar merea dari pada di taman seperti dirinya. Jungkook menepuk dahinya pelan seolah tersadar.

Ia harus segera masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya. Namun tak lama ia kembali mematung. Di sana, di bangku yang tak jauh darinya terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk sendirian. Tak ada yang aneh dari sosoknya. Tubuhnya proposional, matanya terlihat tajam, kulitnya sedikit berwarna gelap. Satu kata. Tampan.

Namun yang berhasil membuat Jungkook mematung adalah karena tatapannya yang terlihat datar dan kosong. Seolah tak ada kehidupan di sana. Ia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering keras.

Hampir ia mengumpat. Dengan setengah merutuk, di raihnya ponsel itu. Park Jimin. Keningnya mengernyit bingung sesaat sebelum menggeser ikon berwarn hijau.

"hallo?"

" _yak! Kau di mana? Jangan bilang jika kau belum sampai di apartemenmu?"_

"aku masih di jalan"

Jungkook mulai menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan entengnya, tak memperdulikan pekikan khawatir yang keluar dari pemuda di sebrang sana.

" _masih di jalan? Kau gila, memangnya apartemenmu di Itaewon? Pulang sekarang!"_

"iya, iya bawel!"

Ia kemudian memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak, tanpa mau repot-repot mendengar jawaban si pria atau lebih tepatnya ceramah gratis yang di berikan Jimin untuknya nanti. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia mulai bangkit, namun lagi-lagi ia di buat mematung.

Pemuda pemilik tatapan tajam yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Ia menghilang. Penasaran, ia melirik sekitar namun hasilnya tetap sama. Mengendikkan bahunya acuh, ia berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"Yak, bantet kau menyebalkn!"

Dengusnya, ia bahkan memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan gulungan kertas di genggamannya.

"Yak! Jungkook, apalagi sekarang?" sungutnya tak terima, ia bahkan mulai menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun sama sekali tak membuat nyali Jungkook menciut sedikit saja.

"kau benar-benar tak tau salahmu apa?"

Jungkook bahkan mulai berteriak dengan lantangnya. Sementara Jimin hanya menggeleng dengan wajah sok polosnya yang benar-benar minta di hajar itu.

"apa yang kau katakan pada si brengsek Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin bantet?"

Ia kembali berteriak dengan frustasi. Jimin hanya terdiam sejenak.

Satu detik.

Hingga dua detik setelahnya ia nyengir lebar. Tau letak kesalahannya di mana.

"aku hanya bilang jika kau pindah apartemen-"

"-dan kau memberikan alamatnya!"

Raung Jungkook frutasi. Bagaimana tidak, jika orang yang mati-matian kau hindari selama ini mengetahui tempat tinggal barumu. Oh, dirinya sungguh sial sekali! Dan ini semua berkat makhluk bantet yang sayangnya adalah sahabat baiknya itu sendiri.

Jimin hanya mendelik sebal melihat sikap Jungkook yang menurutnya terlalu hiperbola itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia di katai bantet, membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria seolah terinjak-injak.

Salahkan saja badan Jungkook yang tingginya bahkan hampir menyamai tinggi badannya itu –meskipun dirinya selalu mengatakan jika tubuhnya itu mungil. Heol, apa yang mungil? Jika dirinya mungil lalu ia apa? Liliput? Kurcaci? Brengsek!

"memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Jimin setengah dongkol. Sumpah ia benar-benar kesal pada gadis itu, jika bisa ia ingin mencekik lehernya sekarang juga.

"kau masih bertanya seperti itu, apa kau lupa alasanku sampai pindah apartemen bantet?"

Lama terdiam, mencoba mengingat kembali alasan si gadis pindah apartemen. Ia terus mencari di dalam memori kepalanya yang penuh akan memori tidak begitu pentingnya.

Jimin menepuk keningnya pelan. Ia mulai meringis, memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya di hadapan Jungkook.

"maaf, aku benar-benar lupa, Kook"

"maafu tak ada artinya, bodoh!" jawab gadis itu kelewat datar.

"oh, ayolah. Maafkan aku, Kook-"

"tak mau"

"Kook, ayolah! Aku minta maaf oke, bbuing~bbuing"

Namun memang pada dasarnya meminta maaf pada gadis si muka kelinci itu sangatlah sulit, terlampau sulit malahan!

"yak! Bantet menjijikan!"

Dan kau harus rela jika akhirnya kau di tinggalkan dari pada di maafkan.

"Jungkook, tunggu!"

.

.

.

Dengan bersungut-sungut –wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah sempurna dan ahem jika ini adalah sebuah manga maka akan telihat asap hitam pekat yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinga si gadis Jeon. Ia menggeser ikon merah di layar ponselnya. Jung Hoseok. Jungkook benar-benar mengumpati pria tinggi berwajah kuda itu. Karena sosoknya benar-benar mengganggu hidupnya.

Ponselnya bergetar sekali. Dengan malas ia membukanya, masih dari sosok yang sama. Hampir saja Jungkook membanting ponselnya itu.

From: Jung Hoseok

Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, ku harap kau bisa. Love you babe^_^

Tanpa sadar ia memijit pelipisnya. Benar-benar frustasi dengan hidupnya kini. Di simpannya ponsel ke dala saku mantelnya, tak berniat sedikit pun membalas pesan Hoseok.

Lagi-lagi ia mematung melihat sosok pemuda itu lagi. Masih duduk di sana dengan tatapannya yang sama. Datar dan kosong. Pakaian yang di kenakannya pun masih sama dengan yang kemarin membuat Jungkook mengernyit heran/

Apa ia tak memiliki baju ganti. Kenapa masih pakai baju itu? Batinnya mengernyit heran.

Kemeja putih polos, celana jins selutut berwarna putih. Apa ia tak kedinginan?

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wordnya akan bertambah seiring dengan penambahan chapter, so review kalian sangat berdampak untuk mbem^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Slight! Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bag 2: Alone**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku selalu bertanya-tanya**_

 _ **Apa hidupmu hanya sendirian?**_

.

.

.

"Jungkook"

Jungkook mendengus sebal ketika netranya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan tengah melambaikan tampan ke arahnya.

Dengan setengah malas ia menghampiri sosoknya. Mengabaikan tatapan iri dan memuja dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"ada apa Hoseok?" tanya Jungkook langsung. Ia paling tidak suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan kini Hoseok benar-benar membuatnya seperti itu.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak mengenal Jung Hoseok. Seorang model yang namanya tengah melejit. Bahkan kini ia benar-benar tengah menjadi salah satu ikon muda dengan fashionnya.

"apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya dengan senyum sejuta wattnya yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun terpesona kecuali Jungkook. Karena ia merasa tak berdebar melihat senyum itu.

"sepertinya, memangnya kenapa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar, Kook" sudah ku duga, batin Jungkook. Di liriknya sekitar, orang-orang masih memperhatikan mereka. Merasa penasaran akan hubungan yang tengah mereka jalani.

"maaf Hoseok, sepertinya aku tak bisa" tolak Jungkook halus. Hoseok hanya tersenyum, walau ia jelas tau jika pemuda itu kembali kecewa karena penolakan yang kembali Jungkook berikan untuknya.

"iya, aku mengerti. Apa kau akan pulang, biar ku antar"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tak usah Hoseok, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Aku duluan, oke!"

Jungkook membungkuk sejenak sebelum berlalu pergi  
Dari hadapan Hoseok.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali ke taman yang kemarin. Entah apa yang wanita itu fikirkan namun langkahnya menuntunnya ke tempat ini.

Otaknya terus memutar kejadian tadi, saat ia dengan teganya kembali menolak Hoseok. Ia tau, lelaki itu pasti kembali kecewa padanya, sangat tau. Namun ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima Hoseok lagi.

Sudah cukup kesempatan yang dulu ia berikan, karena Jungkook takkan pernah memberikannya kesempatan lagi. Dan juga perasaan Jungkook sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

Deringan ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Tertera nama Park Bantet di sana. Dengan setengah malas ia menggeser ikon hijau.

"apa?"

Ia bertanya dengan datar. Sungguh, ia lelah jika pada akhirnya harus kembali berdebat dengan sahabat gilanya itu.

"kau menolak tawaran makan malam Hoseok lagi? Apa kau gila Jeon Jungkook?"

Nah kan benar apa katanya. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Jimin benar-benar sahabatnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"lalu aku harus apa?"

Ia bertanya seolah tak ada yang salah karena telah menolak si pangeran korea selatan itu.

"tentu saja kau harusnya menerima tawarannya dan lagi kau menolak tawarannya mengantarmu pulang, kau benar-benar wanita sinting Kook" ujar Jimin sarkas, Jungkook hanya menghembuskan nafasnya jengkel mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Ya aku memang si wanita sinting dan tolong biarkan wanita sinting ini mengakhiri panggilannya. Selamat tinggal!"

Jawabnya lalu memutus panggilan itu secara sepihak. Bahkan dirinya dengan sengaja Mencabut baterai ponselnya agar sahabat bantetnya itu tak kembali mencerocosinya hal yang tak bermutu.

Di liriknya sekitar dan ia kembali mengernyit ketika netranya kembali menangkap pemandangan si pemuda kemarin, yang entah mengapa masih dengan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya. Bahkan posisi duduknya masih sama, tetap diam di sana seraya memandang kosong ke arah depannya.

Tatapannya masih terpaku pada si pemuda, namun anehnya pemuda misterius itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya seolah dirinya tak merasakan tatapan Jungkook yang mengarah pada dirinya.

Dengan setengah linglung, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Bersikap seolah tak peduli pada si pemuda asing itu walau jelas-jelas batinnya menjerit penasaran.

Ia mulai kembali berjalan ke arah apartemennya, sebisa mungkin tak mencoba menoleh ke arah belakang. Tepatnya ke bangku yang di tempati oleh sosok yang berhasil membuatnya tanpa sadar uring-uringan sendiri itu.

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan Jungkook jika sedari tadi ia mengumpat, salahkan semuanya pada si Park Bantet Jimin dan tingkah menyebalkannya itu yang ahirnya membuatnya terlambat bangun.

Semua berawal dari Jimin yang kembali menceramahinya karena penolakannya terhadap Hoseok, membuatnya mencabut baterai ponselnya dan akhirnya merasa malas jika harus menghidupkan benda persegi itu yang pastinya hanya akan berakhir dengan menerima pesan menjengkelkan dari sahabatnya.

Dan berakhirlah dirinya yang bangun kesiangan karena biasanya ponselnya lah yang selalu membangunkannya.

"shit! Sial!"

Jungkook terus mengumpat tak jelas ketika lift di apartemennya tak kunjung berhenti di tempatnya berdiri.

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan kembali harus mengumpat ketika netranya menangkap jarum panjang di angka 3 dan pendek di angka 7. Sementara perusahaan tempatnya bekerja di mulai pukul 8 tepat.

Dengan kecepatan seekor kelincinya, ia berlari meninggalkan lift menuju tangga darurat di pojok sana. Terus melirik jam tangannya sambil mempercepat laju kakinya.

Sial! Ia bisa terlambat jika seperti ini. Jungkook terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan laju langkahnya. Bahkan penampilannya yang mulai tak karuan itu.

Tin~Tin

Tepat ketika ia keluar dari gedung sebuah klakson mobil terdengar, membuatnya seketika menoleh secara refleks.

Jung Hoseok. Lagi-lagi berada di sana. Tersenyum hangat padanya, lalu mengendikan kepalanya dengan maksud agar Jungkook ikut bersamanya.

Jungkook ragu, tentu saja. Di satu sisi ia ingin menolak pria itu, karena dengan ikut bersamanya maka Hoseok pasti akan berfikiran jika ia mau kembali menerima pria itu di hidupnya. Tapi jika ia menolak, sama saja ia akan berakhir di marahi atasannya atau yang lebih parahnya langsung di pecat saat itu juga. Memikirkannya membuat Jungkook seketika bergidik ngeri.

Sial! Ia tak punya pilihan lain lagi!

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mobil mewah tersebut. Terlihat Jungkook yang memilih untuk membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca mobil, melirik jalanan yang sama Sekali membosankan itu. Sementara di sebelahnya, Hoseok tengah menyetir. Namun sesekali ia tersenyum tipis sambil melirik ke arah Jungkook, belum sepenuhnya percaya jika akhirnya wanita itu mau kembali satu mobil dengan dirinya. Tak sia-sia juga perjuangannya untuk pergi ke apartemen si gadis, karena usaha tersebut ternyata berbuah manis.

"Kookie, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Ia melemparkan senyum hangatnya, namun sayang orang di sebelahnya sama sekali tak meliriknya.

"berhenti mengoceh dan fokuslah ke jalanan"

Jung Hoseok dengan sejuta pesonanya itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan dengan nada dingin dari Jungkook.

"dan tolong jangan panggil aku Kookie"

Dan lagi-lagi Hoseok harus tersenyum sendu.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling di benci Jungkook adalah dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan itu kembali terjadi hari ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruangan kantornya, Jungkook terus-terusan mengumpati Hoseok yang dengan seenaknya menurunkannya di depan lobi gedung dan yang lebih parah bahkan ia membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. Membuat para pegawai yang kebetulan berada di sana menahan nafas mereka melihat tingkah gentle Hoseok.

Dengan gusar Jungkook terus berjalan mencoba mengabaikan berpuluh pasang mata yang terus mengikuti langkahnya dengan pandangan beragam. Baru kemarin mereka melihat Jungkook menolak lelaki itu, namun sekarang? Bahkan Jungkook keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan sang model. Begitu fikir para pegawai yang benar-benar penasaran akan hubungan kedua "woaahh, lihat siapa yang baru datang?"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah memandanginya sinis.

"jika aku ingat baru kemarin seseorang mengatakan takkan mau kembali pada Hoseok, tapi sekarang. Apakah ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri?"

Jungkook hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan si sahabatnya yang terus-terusan menyindir dirinya.

"Hey, Jeon. Aku tengah berbicara padamu!" ujar Jimin setengah berteriak karena kesal di abaikan Jungkook.

"diamlah Park, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu" balas Jungkook setengah malas. Namun bukan Park Jimin namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Maka di dekatinya Jungkook, menatap wanita itu lamat dengan tangan menopang dagunya.

"aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang membuat si model Jung Hoseok itu begitu tergila-gila padamu. Kau bahkan tak cantik, sikapmu jauh dari kata anggun-" gumam Jimin membuat Jungkook mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"-kau bahkan kalah manis dari baby sugarku. Dan jika ku perhatikan lebih jelas-" Jimin memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya terlampau dengan Jungkook.

"-wajahmu seperti kelinci betina yang tengah mengamuk karena gagal kawin-" dan secepat lari ceetah Jimin mengambil langkah seribu sebelum kelinci itu benar-benar mengamuk.

"PARK JIMIN SIALAN" Jungkook hanya bisa mengumpati sosok yang bahkan telah menghilang di makan pintu.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak fokus bekerja. Tubuhnya memang berada di sini, namun fikirannya berkelana entah kemana.  
Ia terus memikirkan pemuda yang di lihatnya di taman. Entah mengapa ia begitu penasaran akan sosoknya. Sosoknya yang terkesan misterius.

Karena rasa penasaran yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk itu membuatnya tak bisa fokus sama sekali. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya, Park Jimin dengan wajah seriusnya tengah memainkan jemarinya di atas keyboard komputer. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, menimbang haruskah ia bercerita pada sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi Jungkook ragu. Bagaimana jika Jimin malah memaki dirinya, mengatainya bodoh karena malah penasaran akan kehidupan orang lain yang bahkan tak ia kenal sama sekali. Tapi Jungkook benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk ia bagi.

Jadi ia harus bagaimana?

"hey, Jimin"

Membuang semua harga dirinya, bahkan dirinya juga siap jika nantinya Jimin akan memakinya. Ia sudah sangat siap, sungguh!

Tanpa menoleh, hanya bergumam samar membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa di abaikan.

"hey, Park Jimin"

Ia mencoba peruntungannya lagi. Dan berhasil, pemuda itu mendengus sebal sebelum-

"apa?" hanya itu yang ia dapatkan, jangan lupakan juga nada bicara Jimin yang benar-benar dingin ketika mengucapkannya. Membuat ia sedikit tertohok.

Namun bukan Jeon Jungkook yang langsung menyimpannya ke dalam hati akan sikap Jimin.

"apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya kelewat polos.

Jimin? Jangan di tanya, bahkan ia berhenti mengetik. Memejamkan matanya sejenak karena tiba-tiba emosinya mendadak memenuhi kepalanya.

"apa kau tidak melihat dari Tadi aku sedang melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Jungkook menunduk dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Lalu ia kembali berkata dengan nada sendunya.

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

Jimin kembali berhenti, kali ini benar-benar berhenti. Bukan karena perkataan wanita itu, namun lebih ke nada suaranya. Sungguh siapapun yang mendengar nada sendu Jungkook pasti seketika akan luluh.

Sial!

Dengan setengah sebal ia berbalik ke arah Jungkook, menatap sosok itu penuh. Mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang mulai protes karena ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Dan ia kembali memutar kedua bola matanya melihat ekspresi menjijikan yang di tunjukan Jungkook padanya.

Dan yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanyalah menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum-

"apa yang ingin Jungkookie tanyakan?" bertanya dengan nada manisnya -yang benar-benar membuatnya muak setengah mati.

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Jimin masih dengan ekspresi sendunya.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau pernah merasa benar-benar penasaran akan suatu hal?"

Jimin speachless. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Heol, ia fikir apa yang akan Jungkook tanyakan itu benar-benar penting. Tapi ini?

Demi celana dalam kumamon milik baby sugarnya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"hah?"

Sebenarnya bukan jawaban, karena sejujurnya Jimin masih setengah linglung akan pertanyaan tak bermutu Jungkook.

"ish, cepat jawab saja bodoh!" maki Jungkook dengan wajah tertekuknya.

"oke baiklah, pernah. Aku bahkan selalu penasaran akan Ukuran bra milik baby sugarku"

Jawaban kelewat frontal Jimin sukses membuat wajah Jungkook memerah sempurna.

"MATI SAJA KAU PARK BANGSAT JIMIN"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya Jungkook tak berhenti mengumpat. Ia masih ingat jelas akan percakapannya dengan si sahabat bantetnya itu.

Dan yang terpenting, salahkan sikap kepo Jimin yang akhirnya mau tak mau membuat dirinya berakhir dengan menceritakan kegundahan hatinya.

Bukan makian yang ia terima, lebih parah. Wajah datar Jiminlah yang ia dapatkan ketika selesai akan curhatan dadakannya itu. Bahkan Jimin sama sekali tak memberikan respon apapun membuatnya seketika merasa sebal.

Dengan masih bersungut-sungut, ia berjalan tergesa sesekali menghentakan kakinya karena kekesalannya tengah berada di puncaknya. Bibirnya terus bergumam mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan ekspresi aneh dan bingung para pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Langkahnya seketika melambat ketika dirinya hampir tiba di taman. Jantungnya berdegub cepat tanpa bisa ia sangkal. Tubuhnya bergejolak aneh entah karena apa.

Merapatkan sedikit jaket tebal yang ia pakai, Jungkook kemudian melangkah dengan perlahan. Iseng, ia amati keadaan sekitar dan ia harus kembali terdiam.

Sosok itu. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil membuatnya uring-uringan ada di sana. Duduk di bangku yang sama saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama seolah ia tak pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

Tanpa sadar Membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati sosok itu, duduk di sampingnya secara perlahan. Namun anehnya sosok itu tak bergeming sama sekali bahkan tak merasa risih sama sekali kendati Jungkook terus menatapnya lamat.

Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si pemuda itu. Tampan namun sayang, terlalu pucat.

Kembali ia menelusuri si tampan dan keningnya kembali mengernyit heran.

"apa kau tak kedinginan?"

Ia berjengit kaget dan mulai menatap Jungkook ragu-ragu. Jujur perlakuannya membuat Jungkook sedikit sakit hati.

"kau berbicara padaku?"

Bahkan suara beratnya terdengar sangat pelan. Ia pasti sangat kedinginan. Tanpa sadar Jungkook meringis pedih.

"tentu, kau fikir aku berbicara dengan siapa? Di sini kan hanya ada kita berdua"

Setengah memastikan. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman sepi itu sebelum akhirnya kembali berpusat pada si tampan di sebelahnya.

Tanpa di duga si tampan tersenyum. Walau tipis, namun Jungkook dapat melihatnya.

Oh senyuman yang sangat manis. Pipi Jungkook mulai merona tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"jadi kau bisa melihatku?"

Jungkook termangu di tempatnya. Tak mengerti akan pertanyaan si tampan, apa maksudnya barusan?

"Jeon Jungkook-"

Belum sempat ia membalas atau bertanya lebih lanjut seseorang sudah memanggil namanya. Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Jimin yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

Namun ia kembali tepekur ketika menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan mendapati sisi itu telah kosong.

Ia yakin hanya Beberapa detik dirinya menoleh ke arah Jimin, namun mengapa si tampan sudah menghilang. Kemana ia pergi? Dan lagi apa maksud pertanyaannya yang terakhir itu?

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! Rate: T-M!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bag 3: With You**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hanya denganmu lah**_

 _ **aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tak bisa tidur, sungguh akhir-akhir ini ia mengalami kesulitan ketika menutup matanya, sekalipun berhasil tak lama kemudian ia akan kembali terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Mimpi buruk. Kadang dulu ia lupa bagaimana rasanya akan hal itu. Namun akhir-akhir ini, semenjak kejadian tempo hari di taman, ia akan selalu merasakannya. Bayanagna si tampan yang menghilang hanya dengan waktu beberapa detik saja membuat fikirannya seketika kacau total.

"arghh, sial!"

"Jeon Jungkook, berhentilah memikirkannya" rutuknya lalu memukul kepalanya pelan.

Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya semakin menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu.

Ia menggeser kursinya supaya lebih dekat dengan area Jungkook.

"berhenti memikirkan siapa, eoh?"

"ah, kamjagiya— ya Park, kau membuatku kaget!" Jungkook mengelus dadanya pelan. Bagaimana tidak ketika mendongak, wajah Jimin sudah terlampau dekat dengannya bahkan hampir saja pipinya menyentuh bibir tebal pemuda itu. Ah, jangan lupakan juga tatapan intimidasi yang ia berikan.

Namun Park Jimin tak peduli akan hal itu. Ada yang lebih ia pedulikan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Glup

Tanpa sadar Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Terkadang tatapan dingin Jimin selalu berhasil membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Yang mana selalu berujung dirinya yang akan berkata dengan jujur.

Ah, sial!

"kau tak lihat- a-aku tentu saja sedang bekerja"ujarnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Namun Jimin malah tertawa skeptis.

"haha lucu sekali. Katakan hal itu pada orang buta- yang hei lihatlah, bahkan layar komputermu mati nona Jeon"

What the—

Jungkook seketika menoleh dan mengumpat kala melihat layar komputernya mati karena terlalu lama di biarkan diam.

Dan ia harus kembali mengumpat melihat seringaian menyebalkan Jimin.

"biar ku tebak lagi, kau pasti baru menyadarinya. Heol, menyedihkan sekali"

Jimin berpura-pura memasang wajah sendunya, namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya kembali serius.

"jangan bilang jika ini ada kaitanya dengan si pemuda tempo hari"

Deg

Dadanya berdenyut aneh tanpa ia ketahui alasannya, tangannya sedikit gemetar dan Jimin melihatnya.

"oh ya tuhan Jeon Jungkook. Ku fikir kau benar-benar butuh psikiater sekarang. Kau menolak pemuda sempurna seperti Hoseok hanya karena pemuda aneh- yang sialnya aku tak tau itu benar atau tidak di taman dekat tempat tinggalmu? Wah, kau benar-benar lucu"

Seketika Jungkook melotot akan perkataan skeptis Jimin. Hey, ia menolak Hoseok karena memang ia tak menginginkan pria itu di hidupnya bukan karena pemuda misterius yang di sebut aneh oleh Jimin. Dan lagi ia tak membohonginya, tentu saja!

Melihat gelagat Jungkook, Jimin pun mengubah raut wajahnya seketika. Menatapnya lembut karena ia tau baru saja dirinya menyakiti gadis di hadapannya dengan perkataan skeptisnya.

"jadi, ada apa lagi dengan pemuda itu?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, lalu kembali mendongak dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Jiminie~"

Heol, lihatlah. Jungkook bahkan mulai mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kookie, jika saranku sebaiknya kau lupakan saja pemuda itu dan kembalilah bersama Hoseok"

Dan Jungkook tambah cemberut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Park _brengsek_ Jimin, lihatlah aku akan membalasmu nanti!"

Sepanjang jalan Jungkook terus menyumpah serapahi sahabatnya itu.

"akan ku buat _masa depanmu_ hancur, lihat saja!"

Heol, terdengar kekanakkan. Namun begitulah persahabatan mereka terjalin erat.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dengan nama Jung Hoseok tertera di sana. Membuatnya bertambah emosi.

"cih, apa kau tak bosan menggangguku terus?"

Ia bertanya pada layar ponselnya seolah itu adalah sosok Hoseok. Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya hari ini.

"bukankah sudah ku jelaskan jika bukan aku yang mengirimkan pesan _sialan_ itu, mengapa kau sangat tidak mempercayainya?"

Ia kembali mengoceh. Mengingat pesan kematian –terlalu berlebihan, ini menurut Jungkook- yang di kirimkan Jimin pada Hoseok dengan ponselnya. Meminta pemuda itu untuk menjemputnya sepulang kerja nanti karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia bicarakan menyangkut hubungan mereka berdua.

Heol. Bahkan kedua bola mata Jungkook langsung melebar melihat pesan yang sudah di kirimkan itu –malah di baca langsung oleh si penerima-.

Dan ketika Hoseok membalas pesannya dengan cepat. Maka Jungkook pun melakukan hal serupa, menjelaskan jika bukan dirinya yang mengirimkan pesan melainkan Park Jimin dan Jungkook sama sekali tak memiliki pembicaraan apapun dengan Hoseok. Namun lelaki itu tak memepercayainya, ia bahkan bersikukuh menjemput Jungkook sepulang kerja nanti. Alhasil mereka terus mengirimkan pesan singkat selama dua jam berturut-turut.

Dan pada akhirnya Jungkook memilih kabur dari Hoseok.

.

Langkahnya seketika melambat kala obsidiannya mulai melihat taman itu lagi. Dadanya kembali berdesir aneh. Perutnya mulas luar biasa.

Dengan sedikit gemetar dan keberanian terakhirnya, ia mulai menyeret langkahnya ke arah taman itu.

Ia termenung sesaat. Lagi-lagi sepi. Jungkook melirik sesaat jam di ponselnya, 20.00. bahkan ini masih terlalu sore untuk ukuran kota tak pernah mati seperti Seoul. Namun taman itu benar-benar tak berpenghuni. Awalnya ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya, namun lambat laun Jungkook merasakan perasaan janggal juga.

Netranya mulai mengedar dan—

Gotcha!

Ia menemukannya.

Si pemuda tampan masih duduk di sana seolah tengah menunggunya.

Maka dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Jungkook mulai mendekat.

"hei—"

Si pemuda tampan mendongak dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Jungkook tertegun sejenak.

"kau datang lagi?"

Oh, suaranya bahkan terdengar mengalun dengan lembutnya membuat Jungkook seakan terbuai.

Jungkook mengangguk sekali kemudian duduk di samping pemuda itu. Netranya mulai menelisik ke sekitar.

"kau tak takut padaku?"

Suara _baritone_ itu kembali mengalun membuat Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Takut?

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Jungkook, si tampan menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat keterdiaman Jungkook.

"aku bukan manusia tak sama seperti dirimu, apa kau benar-benar tak takut padaku?"

Entah mengapa hari ini si pemuda tampan terlihat banyak bicara. Biasanya ia akan diam sepanjang hari, karena dirinya sadar jika tak ada yang mampu melihatnya. Namun Jungkook, ia wanita yang berbeda. Membuatnya seakan merasa kembali hidup.

"aku tau, tapi dari pada takut aku malah lebih penasaran akan sosokmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Jungkook berpaling, menatap pemuda di sampingnya lamat.

Si pemuda menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"aku juga tak tau, yang aku ingat hanyalah aku duduk di sini entah berapa lamanya dan juga tak tau apa alasannya. Namun dua hari kemudian seseorang yang tak ku kenal berkata jika sebentar lagi orang yang ku tunggu akan datang dan ia mulai memberitahukan namaku"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit tidak mengerti akan perkataan pemuda itu.

"lalu kau sudah bertemu dengan orang itu? Mengapa tak ikut dengannya saja"

Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Namun jawaban yang di berikan pemuda itu seketika membuatnya terdiam.

"karena yang aku lihat hanyalah dirimu yang selalu datang ke sini setiap hari"

Apa mungkin. Orang yang di maksud pemuda itu adalah dirinya? Tapi Jungkook bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"maksudmu, aku. Kau menungguku?"

Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan ragu.

"sepertinya begitu, karena hanya dirimu lah yang bisa melihatku"

Namun Jungkook belum sepenuhnya puas akan jawaban si pemuda itu.

"tapi aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalmu, jadi mengapa kau malah menungguku?"

Tanya Jungkook setengah bingung. Pemuda itu terdiam, sama bingungnya dengan Jungkook.

"aku juga tak tau"

Ia menjawab pelan, sangat pelan. Hampir Jungkook tak mendengar suaranya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, masih bingung akan keadaan aneh yang ia terima hari ini.

Bagaimana jika Jimin mengetahui hal ini. Heol, ia pasti akan langsung di bawa ke psikiater karena di anggap gila oleh sahabatnya itu.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum—

"baiklah karena tak ada jalan lain, kau bisa ikut aku pulang ke apartemenku"

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan binar samar di kedua netranya.

"kau serius?"

Ia masih tak mempercayai ini. Namun anggukan kepala Jungkook membuatnya entah mengapa merasa lega.

"ya, kita akan coba memecahkan teka-teki ini dan mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk menolongmu"

Jawaban final itu membuat senyum mengembang di bibir si pemuda tampan. Bukan senyuman tipis seperti biasanya, namun senyuman manis berbentuk kotak.

Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook tertegun di buatnya.

"terima kasih"

.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam di depan pintu apartemennya, begitu pun dengan pemuda itu. Bukan karena apa, namun melihat sepasang sepatu yang tak asing bagi Jungkook membuat emosinya menguar begtu saja.

Maka dengan langkah mantap, bahkan ia melupakan pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Dengan langkah lebar ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk _membunuh_ seseorang atau lebih tepatnya _masa depannya_.

Dan ia menemukannya.

Seonggok manusia menyebalkan yang malah dengan tidak tau dirinya berbaring di sofa dengan tangan memeluk kookies cokelat favorit Jungkook dan mata mengarah ke televisi di hadapannya. Sesekali mata itu menyipit karena tawa.

"YA! PARK JIMIN, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Sontak netra Jimin membulat. Dan secepat mungkin ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah menyeramkan sahabat kelincinya itu.

Maka dengan cepat ia beranjak dari sofa, menghindari amukan sahabatnya itu.

"whoo, whooaa tahan sebentar Jeon Jungkook." Dan dengan gesit Jimin menghindar mengarah ke arah kanan ketika Jungkook akan menyerbunya. Mereka terlihat berputar-putar layaknya anak kecil.

"kemari kau."

Jimin menggeleng heboh membuat Jungkook bertambah geram. Ia kembali berlari ke kiri, namun Jimin secepat kilat menghindarinya.

Keduanya terus menerus saling mengejar, hingga kemudian Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Menyerah.

"baiklah, aku menyerah. Silahkan _bunuh_ aku Jeon!"

Bahkan Jimin melambaikan kedua tangannya, pertanda menyerah ia siap jika memang Jungkook ingin _membunuhnya_ sekarang juga.

"tapi tolong jangan lukai _masa depanku_."

Ia kembali berseru kala teringat hal penting yang hampir ia lupakan.

"aku akan memotong _masa depanmu_ itu Jim, tunggu setelah aku memiliki tenaga kembali."

Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuhnya di karpet. Tidur telentang begitu saja.

"jangan, bagaimana nasib istriku kelak? Aku bahkan belum berhasil membawa baby sugarku ke ranjang hangatku, kau malah sudah mau memotong _asetku_."

Jimin mulai merengek layaknya bocah yang mainannya di ambil paksa. Membuat Jungkook hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat kelakuannya itu.

"Ya! Berhenti memikirkan hal mesum atau aku benar-benar akan memotongnya!"

Namun Jimin malah semakin merengek mendengar perkataan menyebalkan dari Jungkook.

"aku poria normal jeon, tentu saja aku akan selalu memikirkan hal itu. Apalagi jika mengingat tubuh sexy milik baby sugarku."

Jimin mulai tersenyum mesum membayangkan indahnya tubuh pujaan hatinya. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"dasar maniak."

Puk

Sebuah bantal sofa menghantam kepalanya dengan mulus. Jimin mengaduh. Siapa lagi jika bukan ulah Jungkook.

Belum sempat ia membalas atau sekedar mengumpat. Ponselnya bergetar panjang.

Baby sugar.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia menggeser ikon hijau dengan senyum idiotnya.

Membuat Jungkook menahan mualnya karena ia jelas tau siapa yang mennghubungi sahabatnya, melihat darei raut wajahnya yangb berubah idiot seperti itu.

"Ha—"

"PARK JIMIN, KAU INGIN MATI?"

Refleks Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat pujaan hatinya itu. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

Di karpet sana, Jungkook mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tak pecah melihat wajah tersiksa sahabatnya itu.

"baby sugar apa maksudmu?"

Jimin mulai memelas membuat Yoongi di sebrang sana bertambah mengamuk.

"baby baby, siapa yang kau panggil baby?"

Jungkook bahkan bisa mendengar suara Yoongi dari sini. Waw, sepertinya gadis beruang itu benar-benar sangat marah.

"tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi? Kau kan bayi beruang kesayangan Park Jimin."

Jungkook pura-pura muntah. Heol, bahkan di saat seperti ini Jimin masih sempat-sempatnya menggombali beruang itu.

Jimin mendelik tak terima melihat tingkah Jungkook itu.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYAMAKANKU DENGAN BERUANG, AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMOTONG _ASETMU_!"

Dan kedua kalinya Jimin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya. Sementara Jungkook ia sudah berguling-guling di karpet karena tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya.

Glup

"baby jangan begitu. Jika kau memotong _asetku_ , lalu bagaimana caranya aku memuaskanmu?"

Jimin kembali merengek layaknya bocah, bahkan wajahnya sudah tertekuk saking kalutnya.

"aku tak peduli."

"baby—"

"ah, hampir lupa. Kenapa kau memberikanku kado seperti ini?"

Sepertinya kekesalan Yoongi mulai berkurang. Secepat kilat Jimin mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria.

"bagaimana, kau suka?"

Ia bertanya tanpa dosanya membuat sosok di seberang sana susah payah menahan luapan kekesalannya.

"ku tanya sekali lagi, MENGAPA KAU MEMBELIKANKU PAKAIAN DALAM KURANG BAHAN SEPERTI INI?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan penuh penekanan. Namun pada dasarnya Jimin memang tak pernah peka akan sesuatu hal. Ia malah kembali bertanya dengan polosnya.

"ada apa? Apa kau tak suka dengan warnanya, ku fikir kau akan semakin seksi dengan dalaman berwarna merah. Ah, atau ukurannya tak sesuai? Kekecilan, padahal aku sudah mengukur payudaramu dengan telapak tanganku ketika kau tengah tidur."

"YA! Park Jimin datang ke sini sekarang, atau aku akan benar-benar menghabisi _asetmu_."

Pip

Telepon di matikan secara sepihak. Jimin mulai menggerutu, mengambil jaketnya asal lalu memakainya dengan terburu-buru.

"ah, aku ada urusan. Aku akan menagih ceritamu nanti, oke."

Dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih melongo di karpet.

Barulah setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup ia teringat akan satu hal. Buru-buru ia bangkit.

Dan menemukan pemuda itu masih berdiri mematung di sana. Menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"mengapa kau masih berdiri di situ?"

Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Sementara si pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kau tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, aku bingung jika harus mendekat."

Akunya sambil menunduk malu membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"dia bukan kekasihku jika kau ingin tau."

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja, pemuda itu mendongak menatap Jungkook lamat.

Sebelum tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

"ah, aku lupa bertanya. Siapa namamu?"

Jungkook mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit absurd itu. Ia merutuki bibirnya yang memang sering kali berbicara seenaknya itu.

"Kim Taehyung."

Dan entah menagapa ia merasa tak asing dengan nama si pemuda tampan.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bag 4: Thank You**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terima kasih karena**_

 _ **Sudah mau menerimaku...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan bergelayut pada pemikiran masing-masing. Atmosfer canggung jelas terasa di antara keduanya. Jungkook sibuk memainkan mug coklat panasnya, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Taehyung hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mengarah ke televisi yang mati, menatapnya kosong.

"eungh, Tae—"

Taehyung menoleh ketika Jungkook memanggilnya. Ia mengernyit melihat Jungkook yang seperti tengah resah di sampingnya.

Taehyung menunggu Jungkook kembali berbicara, namun wanita itu malah bungkam yang mana membuatnya bertambah bingung.

"ada apa?"

Tanyanya dengan intonasi rendah, menghasilkan sebuah sengatan untuk Jungkook.

"eum, apa kau benar-benar tak ingat mengapa kau bisa seperti ini? Eoh, maksudku—"

"—aku tau, tapi maaf Jungkook. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingat apapun selain aku yang terus menerus menunggu di taman itu"

Taehyung dengan cepat memotong perkataan Jungkook. Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengingat apapun kehidupannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka kembali larut dalam fikiran masing-masing, hingga tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook yang di letakan di meja depan mereka berbunyi. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya.

Jungkook mendengus sebal ketika melihat sebuah nama tertera di sana. Jung Hoseok. Sepertinya si model belum menyerah juga, karena lihat ia menghubungi Jungkook lagi. Ia membiarkannya, tak ada sedikit pun niatan Jungkook untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Karena menurutnya tak ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikan pria itu, jadi untuk apa buang-buang tenaga meladeninya?

Jungkook tak peduli.

"kenapa tak di angkat?"

Jungkook seketika tersadar dan menoleh cepat hanya untuk mendapati raut wajah Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

Mati-matian Jungkook menahan wajahnya agar tak merona.

"bukan sesuatu yang penting"

Jawabnya setengah ketus, karena demi boxer pink milik Jimin, Hoseok benar-benar sudah merusak moodnya.

"siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Tak merasa puas akan jawaban yang di berikan Jungkook, Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"ku bilang itu bukan hal penting!"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam ketika Jungkook mendelikan mata ke arahnya. Oh, ia telah membuat wanita itu kesal.

"maaf—"

"—lupakan, aku lelah dan butuh istirahat. Berhubung di sini hanya ada satu kamar, jadi kau tidur di sofa. Mengerti!"

Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan ultimatumnya membuat Taehyung mendelik, protes tak terima akan ultimatum sepihak itu.

"mengapa tak tidur bersama saja? Aku tak bisa jika harus tidur di sofa"

Taehyung mulai merengek, heol bahkan ia sendiri melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak membutuhkan tidur karena ia hanyalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

Jungkook melotot mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung terlebih melihat bagaimana pemuda itu merengek padanya.

"tak bisa, pokoknya kau tidur di sini"

"oh ayolah, aku kan tamu bukannya harusnya kau mengalah pada tamumu?"

Jungkook kembali memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rengekan Taehyung yang semakin menjadi.

"aku bahkan tak pernah mengundangmu—"

"—sudahlah, turuti perkataanku atau kau angkat kaki dari apartemenku!"

Dan ancaman Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung bungkam seketika. Melihat keterdiaman Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum bangga.

Dengan riang ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih duduk di depan televisi dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

 **.**

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 23.45 saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan pelannya. Sebuah kepala menyembul, mengamati sekeliling ruangan gelap gulita yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu kecil di meja nakas dan cahaya rembulan yang masuk lewat celah-celah gorden kamar.

Dengan pelan nyaris tanpa suara ia mentup pintu itu. Dahinya mengernyit sejenak, fikirannya terpusat pada satu hal. Apa ia baru saja membuka dan menutup pintu? Mengendikan bahunya acuh, ia kemudian menyeret langkahnya ke arah ranjang yang terdapat seonggok selimut, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada di balik selimut.

Memastikan keadaan aman, ia mulai merangkak naik hingga dirinya berbaring di sisi kosong orang itu. Beruntungnya lampu meja di nyalakan jadi ia masih bisa menatap wajah damai itu yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika terlelap seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar senyumannya mengembang melihat wajah itu. Ia mendekatkan telunjuknya, merapikan surai itu sejenak sebelum entah keberanian dari mana ia memajukan wajahnya, mencium keningnya penuh perasaan dengan letupan di dadanya.

"mimpi indah, Kook"

Dan ia ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu mengarungi mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eunghh" Jungkook menggeliat sejenak saat cahaya matahari terasa menusuk matanya. Ia membalikan posisinya, kemudian lagi-lagi menggeliat tak nyaman ketika merasakan suhu dingin di sebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya di kulit tangannya. Menaikan selimut, ia tambah meringkuk semakin dalam namun hawa dingin itu tambah terasa di kulitnya. Maka dengan setengah malas ia mulai membuka matanya. Dan menemukan sesuatu hal asing di sana.

Putih. Sebuah kain berwarna putihg berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendongak hanya untuk —ya tuhan, ingatkan Jungkook setelah ini untuk rajin-rajin berdo'a ke gereja karena — _oh my_ , ia menemukan titisan dewa di ranjang kamarnya, tepatnya berbaring di sampingnya. Jungkook masih belum sadar, ia masih mengagumi kesempurnaan fisik titisan dewa itu. Bahkan ia masih meyakini jika dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi.

Dan keningnya semakin mengernyit kala suhu dingin itu mulai terasa di punggungnya. Ia menoleh sejenak hanya untuk mendapati tangan si dewa tengah bertengger dengan manisnya di sana.

Otaknya mencoba memproses suatu hal. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin telah ia lupakan. Dan ia tak bisa menahan kedua bola matanya agar tak melotot horor bahkan ia tak bisa menahan teriakannya sendiri.

 **.**

Taehyung hanya bisa mengusap telinga kanannya berkali-kali, mulutnya masih sibuk merutuki kejadian sial di pagi harinya. Bukannya mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari wanita itu atau ciuman selamat pagi. Taehyung malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih _spesial_ lagi dari wanita itu. Lengkingan khasnya serta tendangan mautnya yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dan berakhir dengan bokongnya mencium kerasnya lantai.

Brak

Masih dengan bibir yang menekuk, Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati wajah suram Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"bukankah sudah ku katakan jika kau harus tidur di sofa?"

Tanyanya dengan suara tertahan. Taehyung mendengus mendengarnya.

"bukankah juga sudah ku katakan jika aku tak bisa tidur di sofa"

Ia membalikan pertanyaannya membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau kan pria, masa iya tak bisa tidur di sofa?"

"aku tak mau badanku remuk karena tertidur dengan posisi tak nyaman"

Jungkook melongo mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang seolah dirinya memang manusia sungguhan.

Dan ia serasa tertampar akan suatu hal.

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, bagaimana bisa semalam kau memelukku, bukankah kau makhluk tak kasat mata. Harusnya aku tak bisa menyentuhmu begitu pun sebaliknya, namun ini? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan suhu tubuhmu"

Pertanyaan Jungkook sukses membuatnya tertegun, karena sedari tadi itu juga yang mengganggu fikirannya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sakit ketika terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"aku juga tak mengerti—"

Mengerti akan kebingungan Taehyung. Perlahan Jungkook mendekat, duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak yang terlampau sangat dekat. Bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan suhu dingin tubuhnya kertika lengan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook bingung. Fikirannya terus menerka, apa yang sekiranya akan di lakukan wanita itu.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Dengan berani Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya, mulai mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut. Sedikit bergidik karena suhu dingin tersebut benar-benar mengganggu kulitnya. Mata mereka beradu.

"apa kau tak kedinginan?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya terus menatap wanita di hadapannya lamat-lamat. Dari mulai mata bulat jernihnya yang selalu menjadi bagian favoritnya dari Jungkook, hingga kemudian tatapannya mengarah ke bibir berwarna pink alami yang seolah mengundangnya untuk mencicipinya.

Perlahan wajah itu semakin mendekat. Tangan Taehyung yang semula berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya mulai berpindah entah sejak kapan. Tangan kanannya memegang rahang Jungkook, menariknya mendekat. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangnya menahan agar Jungkook tak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan yang semula mengelus pipi Taehyung berpindah ke bahu pemuda itu, memegang bajunya erat. Menanti hal apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Chu

Jungkook berjengit kala Taehyung melumat bibirnya sekali. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat akan perlakuan pemuda itu. Dahi mereka menyatu, mata itu terus menatap matanya tajam membuatnya seketika merasa panas mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Bibirnya terbuka tanpa sadar karena nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya —yang mana membuat Taehyung kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah bibirnya yang mengkilat karena saliva Taehyung tadi —dan ia semakin lemas melihat bagaimana pemuda itu begitu menginginkan bibirnya.

"eunghh—" tanpa sadar Jungkook melenguh ketika tangan kiri Taehyung meremas pinggangnya sensual. Matanya berubah sayu, sarat akan kebutuhan yang tiba-tiba mendesaknya.

"terima kasih karena berkat dirimu aku seperti menjadi diriku sendiri"

Dan setelahnya Jungkook kembali mengerang tertahan akibat ciuman lembut Taehyung di bibirnya. Bibir pemuda itu terus bergerak mencumbui bibirnya, dengan gerakan yang terbilang masih kaku Jungkook membalas tiap lumatan yang di berikan Taehyung. Dengan sigap Taehyung mencengkram pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat hingga ia berakhir duduk di pangkuan Taehyung dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, malah semakin bergerak liar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan frustasi Jungkook kembali mengacak rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Ingatannya terlempar pada kegiatan tadi pagi —yang sumpah demi apapun ia lebih baik bunuh diri jika harus mengingatnya lagi, terlebih mengingat perilaku _jalang_ nya itu. Demi tuhan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah cumbuan panas di atas sofa ruang tamunya, namun ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan Taehyung nanti.

Dan berterima kasihlah pada Jimin, karena berkat pemuda itu mereka tak jadi melakukan kegiatan panas lainnya lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Mendengar ponselnya berbunyi cukup nyaring, pergulatan panas itu terlepas karena terkejut. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah bahkan ia tak sadar jika kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka beberapa.

Dengan cepat Jungkook berdiri, kembali mengancingkan kemejanya. Tanpa menatap pemuda itu ia pamit untuk pergi bekerja.

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia mengerang frustasi, membuat Jimin yang baru kembali mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Dengan perlahan ia meletakan satu cup iced americanno yang sengaja di belinya lebih saat di coffee shop depan kantor mereka.

"untuk meredakan kepalamu yang mengepul"

Jungkook tak menyahut hanya mulai meminum minumannya rakus. Jimin tambah mengernyitkan dahinya, mungkin ia sedang kehausan batinnya tak peduli.

"oh ya, kau mempunyai satu hutang cerita padaku"

Jimin mulai ingat kembali. Buru-buru ia menagih hutang Jungkook padanya sebelum ia lupa lagi atau Jungkook yang kembali berkelit.

"hutang apa?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan bingung membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Jungkook benar-benar tak ingat jika ia memiliki hutang pada Jimin.

"itu yang tempo hari, sms yang ku kirimkan pada Hoseok pakai ponselmu. Apa kalian benar-benar bertemu, lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Jimin bertanya antusias. Kening Jungkook mengernyit sesaat, mencoba mengingat dan ia mendengus sebal ketika kembali mengingat pesan jahanam itu yang berakhir dirinya berjuang setengah mati menghindari sang model.

"tak ada yang kami bicarakan, aku bahkan mati-matian menghindari dirinya"

Jawabnya dengan bibir tertekuk. Jimin kemballi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"jadi kau tak bertemu dengannya?"

Tanya Jimin memastikandan mendapat anggukan dari waniuta itu.

"aku saja bahkan sibuk menghindar darinya"

Jawabnya acuh yang mana membuat Jimin menatapnya datar.

"gadis bodoh"

"Ya!" teriaknya tak terima karena Jimin memukul kepalanya begitu saja.

"harusnya kau bersyukur karena Hoseok menyukaimu"

Jimin kembali memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas yang mana membuat Jungkook kembali protes tak terima.

"tapi aku memang tak menyukainya"

"kau memang gadis bodoh"

 **.**

Jungkook terus memainkan sepatunya resah. Sudah sepuluh menit terakhir ia memilih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya seperti orang idiot dari pada langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Antara lain karena ia masih canggung terhadap Taehyung. Insiden ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan di sofa tadi pagi tak ayal membuat wajahnya selalu memerah layaknya kepiting rebus ketika mengingatnya. Jangan lupakan juga dadanya yang terus berdesir aneh karena mengingat tatapan tajam milik pemuda itu.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia menekan beberapa digit angka sebelum terdengar suara bip nyaring. Dengan pelan di bukanya pintu itu, menutupnya kembali menghasilkan bunyi bip lagi.

Perlahan ia menyeret langkahnya ke ruang tamu apartemen kecilnya. Dan ia mengernyit.

Kosong. Sofa itu kosong. Bahkan televisi itu sama sekali tak menyala. Mata bulatnya mengedar ke sekeliling, mencari di mana gerangan Taehyung berada. Namun nihil semua tempat yang ia telusuri tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, hingga ia ingat satu tempat lagi yang belum ia lihat.

Kamarnya.

Dengan jantung yang berdegub cepat, ia mulai mendorong kusen pintu itu pelan. Mengamatinya sejenak sebelum ia tertegun.

Taehyung. Tertidur di sana dengan posisi terlentang. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar membuat dadanya kembali berdesir dengan aneh. Wajah bak pahatan dewa yunani yang bahkan masih terlihat mempesona di saat tengah terlelap sekalipun. Jungkook yakin pasti banyak pria di luaran sana yang akan iri ketika melihat wajah tertidur milik Taehyung.

Tubuh itu menggeliat sejenak, hingga netranya perlahan terbuka dengan cara yang sangat indah. Jungkook terus mengamatinya dalam diam di depan pintu. Hingga kemudian tatapan itu mulai berpendar.

Menatap maniknya tajam yang mana membuat nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Keduanya masih berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Jungkook berdehem sejenak, mencoba menetralkan kembali perasaannya yang sempat kacau karena Taehyung.

"aku tak tau jika ternyata kau bisa tidur"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang terasa panas untuknya, dan ia tau jika Taehyung mulai mengikutinya.

Tak memperdulikan Taehyung yang terus menatapnya, Jungkook menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya.

"bagaimana haharimu? Apa yang kau kerjakan selama aku tak ada?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jungkook tau jika Taehyung sengaja tak menjawabnya, hanya terus menatapnya lekat. Dan mati-matian ia mencoba tak menanggapi hal itu.

Maka di raihnya gelas, mulai meminum airnya. Namun baru saja gelas itu menyentuh bibirnya ia kembali mematung.

"ku rasa aku menyukaimu, Kook"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gs! Rate: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kata-kata yang bterdengar manis hanyalah**

 **Aku cinta kamu…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernyataan cinta _absurd_ milik Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu malah membuat hubungan di antara keduanya bertambah aneh. Taehyung yang terus mendiaminya—namun terus menatapinya lekat, di tambah Jungkook yang berusaha mati-matian menghindarinya membuat hubungan keduanya terasa rumit.

Bahkan Jungkook akan langsung berlari menghindar ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Taehyung membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah.

Lelah akan sikap Jungkook yang lebih memilih menghindarinya dari pada mencaci makinya sesuai dengan _ekspetasi_ nya selama ini.

"Arghh, aku bisa gila!" Jungkook kembali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengakhiri hubungan aneh antara dirinya dan Taehyung namun ia bingung, ia bukan tipikal orang yang biasa memulai duluan. Ia termasuk orang yang canggung jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu.

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, mulai memicingkan matanya curiga melihat sikap aneh yang di tunjukan sahabatnya itu. Perlahan ia menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"mengalami sesuatu Mrs. Jeon?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook langsung meloncat dari kursinya karena terkejut.

"ah, sial! Kau mengagetkanku Park!" umpatnya kesal, sementara Jimin hanya terus menatapnya lekat membuat Jungkook agak kikuk di pandangi sedemikian rupa oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ya—mengapa menatapku seperti itu, eoh?" tanyanya sedikit terbata, ia bahkan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar tak menatap langsung ke arah Jimin—atau ia bisa langsung mencurigaimu.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya tatapan Jimin yang malah terasa semakin menusuk dirinya membuatnya merasa amat tak nyaman.

"berhentilah menatapku seperti sebentar lagi kau akan menyerangku" dengusnya sebal membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"hey, maafkan aku jika ini menyinggungmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tertarik dengan gadis ceroboh sepertimu Jeon Jungkook—"

"—ya, karena kau lebih tertarik dengan gadis _tsundere_ macam Yoongi. Cih, dasar _maso_!" cibirnya kemudian.

Jimin mememlototkan mata sipitnya, tak terima ia di hina begitu saja oleh Jungkook—walau kenyataannya memang benar adanya akan perkataan Jungkook itu.

Dirinya memang sangat menyukai sifat _tsundere_ Min Yoongi, ia bahkan gemas tiap kali melihat bagaimana wajah manis pujaan hatinya itu selalu memerah karena menahan emosinya setiap melihat wajah atau senyum konyol Park Jimin.

Dan bagaimana bibir tipis menggoda itu selalu mengumpati dirinya, yang mana malah terlihat sangat _sexy_ di matanya. Sebut saja ia gila, karena Jimin benar-benar tertarik akan sikap _tsundere_ milik Yoongi.

Jimin cemberut. Ia merajuk, dan Jungkook tau akan hal itu. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli.

"Jeon, kau menghancurkan hatiku!"

Jungkook merotasikan bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat _hiperbola_ milik sahabat bantetnya.

"jangan berlebihan bantet, _please_ "

"KU BILANG BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BANTET—"

BRAK

"—DI MANA PARK JIMIN?"

Suara pintu yang di buka kasar beserta dengan teriakan melengking seseorang berhasil membuat mereka berhenti berdebat lalu menoleh serentak ke arah datangnya kegaduhan.

Min Yoongi. Objek fantasi liar Jimin—maksudnya objek pembicaraan mereka tadi. Berdiri di depan pinu dengan wajah yang—ehem sedikit— _sangat_ menyeramkan mengalahkan wajah memelas milik atasannya sendiri.

Mereka masih sibuk memandangi Yoongi bingung. Namun wajah memerah Yoongi entah mengapa malah berhasil membangkitkan gairah Jimin—jangan lupa jika ia adalah seorang _maso_. Jimin mulai membayangkan hal _ini_ dan _itu_ bersama Yoongi di cuaca yang _sial_ nya tengah terik itu.

Ia masih terdiam dengan pemikiran _absurd_ nya bahkan tak memperhatikan wajah kelewat tak bersahabat si gadis mungil. Dan aura ingin membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Jungkook saja sampai bergidik ngeri karenanya! Diam-diam ia berdo'a dalam hati supaya sahabat bantetnya tak di terkam si beruang yang sepertinya baru bangun dari _hibernasi_ itu.

Jimin masih terdiam melongo bahkan saat sosok Yoongi sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Park Jimin—"desisinya seperti ular, namun Jimin sama sekali tak merasa terancam ia malah melebarkan senyum bodohnya.

"yes, _baby sugar_ ku"

Dan Jungkook mual mendengar gombalan receh Jimin apalagi ketika melihat senyum teramat idiot pemuda itu. Ia kemudian memilih acuh, berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"apa yang sudah ku katakana padamu beberapa kali—"

Jimin mengernyit mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang seakan sengaja untuk di gantungkan, dan ia tambah bingung melihat wajah mengerikan miliknya.

"apa maksudmu say—"

"—BERHENTI MENCURI PAKAIAN DALAMKU, APA KAU PIKUN? DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Jimin melotot. Jungkook menganga parah. Tak menyangka jika Jimin akan separah itu. Sementara Jimin, ia tak menyangka sang pujaan hati akan mengetahuinya secepat itu. Padahal ia sudah sangat hati-hati dalam mengerjakan pekerjaaannya—maling pakaian dalam maksudnya. Namun eh, ternyata malah ketahuan juga!

"tapi _baby_ —" wajahnya di buat sememelas mungkin, namun malah membuat Yoongi semakin mrka padanya.

"AKU TAK BUTUH ALASANMU LAGI, JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI! KAU PRIA BRENGSEK MESUM!" setelahnya Jimin hanya bisa melongo melihat kepergian pujaan hatinya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya persis bocah taman kanak-kanak.

" _baby sugar_ —" rengekannya bahkan terdengar menggema di sekitaran koridor kantor mereka.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak di mejanya, memijat pelipisnya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri melihat pertengkaran dua sejoli aneh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tak menyangka jika hidupnya akan berubah sedemikian rumitnya. Di mulai dari dirinya yang kabur dari rumah kedua orang tuanya karena menolak perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan. Hingga di tahun keduanya di ibu kota, ia bertemu dengan Hoseok. Menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan bahagia hingga tak genap setahun hubungan itu harus berakhir menyakitkan.

Dan sekarang ia malah di pertemukan dengan Taehyung, roh pemuda yang tak ia ketahui asal-usulnya. Jungkook bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal dengan baik pemuda itu. Bagaimana hidupnya di masa lalu, apakah ia orang baik atau sebaliknya Taehyung sebenarnya adalah buronan polisi.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menolak _ekspetasi_ terakhirnya. Jikalau pun Taehyung adalah buronan, bukankah ia tak akan di celakai. Taehyung kan roh, pasti memegang pisau juga tak akan bisa. Tapi bagaimana ketika pria itu bisa menyentuh Jungkook? Bahkan mereka berciuman dengan sangat intim, Jungkook sangat ingat ketika jemari Taehyung mulai menyentuh titik-titik sensitive di kulit tubuhnya. Membaynagkannya kembali membuat ia merona parah.

Dan Jungkook kembali tepekur, ia seakan di tampar pada kenyataan. Lama ia terdiam untuk berfikir. Detik selanjutnya ia mulai berjalan dengan tergesa menuju apartemennya—bahkan setengah berlari.

"Jungkook- _ie_ " sebuah suara tak asing di tambah genggaman di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum sendu padanya.

"Jung Hoseok, ada apa?" ia melepas tangan Hoseok yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Hoseok berdenyut nyeri. Bahkan tatapan memicing yang di berikan Jungkook membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Sebegitu bencinya kah Jungkook padanya?

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, apa kau ada waktu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang terlihat jelas sangat di paksakan itu. Jungkook terdiam, mulai menimang akan ajakan Hosoek yang tak ia tau tujuannya untuk apa.

"apa sangat penting?" cicitnya pelan membuat Hoseok kembali melebarkan senyumannya. Senyum sehangat mentarinya.

"mungkin bagimu tak penting, tapi bagiku ini sangat penting"

Jungkook mengernyit mendengarnya, namun kemudian ia hanya mengendikan bahunya terlalu memperdulikan perkataan aneh Hosoek.

"baiklah, kita berbicara di apartemenku saja!"

 **.**

Ketika mendengar suara seseorang mengetikan kombinasi sandi di pintu luar, Taehyung dengan cepat bangkit untuk menyambut Jungkook persis di depan pintu. Dan ketika pintu mulai terbuka perlahan, senyumnya mengembang. Baru bibirnya terbuka untuk menyapa, namun di detik selanjutnya senyumannya luntur—

"ayo masuk, Hoseok"

—melihat seorang pria muncul di belakang pintu. Bahkan ia hanya bisa menahan kekecewaannya begitu melihat Jungkook hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian berlalu begitu saja di ikuti pria asing itu.

"duduklah dulu, aku akan berganti baju sebentar" suara Jungkook kembali menyadarkan dirinya. Dengan agak tergesa ia mengikuti langkah Jungkook ke kamar gadis itu.

"siapa pria asing itu?" Jungkook mengernyit kala mendengar nada dingin Taehyung. Bahkan ia bertambah bingung melihat wajah datarnya.

"dia Jung Hoseok—"

"—aku tak butuh namanya, mau apa ia di sini?" tanyanya cepat, Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh sebelum kembali menjawab.

"aku yang mengundangnya, kenapa?" Jungkook berujar dengan cuek, tak menanggapi raut keras milik Taehyung.

"kau mengundang orang asing ke rumahmu, apa kau gila?"

Cukup sudah! Dengan cukup keras ia membanting pintu lemarinya setelah menarik asal celana dan kaos di dalamnya. Menatap Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan jengah.

"kalau dia orang asing, lalu kau apa?"

"—ingat kau juga orang asing di sini Taehyung, jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadiku" desisnya tajam membuat Taehyung mematung, menatapnya dengan sorot kecewa,

"ya kau benar, aku hanyalah orang asing di sini. Maaf, aku takkan mencampuri urusanmu lagi" setelahnya Jungkook yang gantian mematung karena ucapan lirih pria itu. Ia bahkan masih tak bergeming meskipun Taehyung sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

" _sial_!" umpatnya tak terima karena kini rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti ulu hatinya. Ia sungguh tak bermaksud mengucapkan perkataan menyakitkan itu pada Taehyung, ia hanya salah tingkah saja tadi. Entah mengapa setiap melihat Taehyung, bayangan ciuman panas mereka terngiang-ngiang kembali walau jelas ia tak membayangkannya sama sekali. Puncaknya ketika pria itu malah mengatai Hoseok, dan Jungkook jelas tak terima akan hal itu.

Maka setelah mengganti bajunya kilat ia keluar dari kamarnya, karena walau bagaimanapun Hoseok tengah menunggunya di ruang tengah.

 **.**

"maaf, menunggu lanma" ujarnya basa-basi setelah menaruh minuman berwarna oranye di hadapan Hoseok. Obsidiannya sibuk berkelana, mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Dan ia menemukan pria itu tengah berdiri di depan kaca dekat mereka, sibuk mengamati pemandangan yang langsung menghadap taman tempat ia dan Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya bertemu. Tempat di mana ia sadar untuk pertama kalinya dan tempat ia menunggu _seseorang_ menjemputnya.

Jungkook menyadari itu, ia sangat menyadari kegundahan yang Taehyung alami.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja? Menagapa memandang ke kaca terus?" tanya Hoseok bingung sembari terus mengamati dirinya dan kaca secara berulang-ulang.

"ah, tak ada. Minum dulu Hoseok" ujarnya terkekeh hambar, kemudian memilih duduk di samping Hoseok memunggungi sosok Taehyung.

"jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Hoseok terkekeh sejenak.

"kau tak sabaran sekali, sih"

"kau tau Jeon, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh—tolong jangan potong dulu, dengarkan aku sampai selesai—" ujarnya ketika Jungkook membuka mulutnya siap memotong perkataannya.  
"—kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu yang baru keluar dari toko kue dekat agensiku. Mungkin ini konyol, namun aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu. Bagaimana wajah manismu ketika tersenyum, rona pipimu ketika kau malu. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Bahkan saat kau menerima perasaanku dulu, aku sangat bahagia. Apapun yang aku lakukan semuanya adalah untukmu. Namun tak ada cerita cinta yang mulus bukan? Petaka itu muncul, bahkan di saat belum setahun kita menjalin hubungan. Aku minta maaf, tapi tak ada niatan untuk menghianatimu apalagi meninggalkanmu demi yang lain. Demi tuhan Kook, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Hoseok mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jungkook. Menatap gadis pemilik hatinya dengan lembut penuh ketulusan, ia bahkan mulai berani menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu, yang anehnya sama sekali tak Jungkook tolak. ia bahkan menerima semuanya begitu saja.

"aku tau, mungkin sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa untuk memaafkan semua kesalahan yang pernah ku lakukan untukmu di masa lalu Kook, tapi sekarang. Di ini. Aku benar-benar tulus mengatakan semuanya, aku minta maaf—"  
"—akuhanya ingin tau, kenapa dulu kau bisa berkencan dengan model itu?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui fikirannya bisa ia keluarkan juga. Ia lega sekaligus sesak. Lega, karena pada akhirnya ia mungkin bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya itu. Sesak, karena mungkin ia harus menyiapkan hatinya agar tak kembali merasakan denyutan menyakitkan itu lagi.

Diam-diam Hoseok tersenyum miris karena pada akhirnya ia harus kembali membuka kisah pilu hubungan mereka.

"mungkin aku memang lelaki paling bodoh, kau berhak mencaci makiku nanti. Saat itu, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Agensi terus menerus mendesak agar aku segera memutuskan hubungan denganmu atau karirku akan hancur detik itu juga. Tentu aku tak bisa kehilangan dirimu, aku juga tak bisa membuang mimpi yang mati-matian ku raih itu. Sebut saja aku egois Kook. Namun sepertinya manager punya pemikirannya sendiri, ia menyuruhku untuk membuat _skandal_ dengan Woozi. Model yang saat itu namanya tengah bersinar. Aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi, maaf. Hingga kemudian boom, agensiku tak tercoreng. Kaririku tak jatuh merosot, malah semakin melonjak naik berkat _skandal_ itu—"

"ya, karirmu memang tak hancur. Namun kau kehilangan diriku. Apa kau tak tau, aku hancur ketika melihat _skandal_ menjijikan itu, apalagi ketika agensimu dengan santainya mengkonfirmasi hubungan kalian ke publik—" emosi Jungkook kembali menguap, bayangan ketika ia jatuh terpuruk kembali menghantuinya lagi.

"aku tau, dan aku minta maaf karena hal itu"  
"—Kook, ada satu hal yang dari dulu ingin ku katakan padamu" tatapan Hoseok kembali serius, ia kembali memegang tangan Jungkook yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan.

"Jungkook, aku mencintaimu/Kookie, aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook mematung, bukan karena pernyataan cinta Hoseok. Namun karena _deep voice_ milik _seseorang_ juga melantunkan kata yang sama untuknya.

Ia terus menerus menatap punnggung pria yang posisinya tengah membelakanginya itu dengan dalam, memberikan isyarat tak kasat mata untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 _ **See u guys:***_

 **Salam ppyong~ ppyong~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! Rate: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Just Go**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hanya biarkan aku pergi**_

 _ **Dan semuanya akan kembali normal,**_

 _ **Atau mungkin tidak?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tengah merenung di dalam kamarnya. Bukan karena pernyataan cinta Hoseok, lebih ke mengapa Taehyung juga mengatakan hal serupa? Di tambah lagi pemuda itu berubah menjadi pendiam, benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Jungkook, boleh aku masuk?"

Dan sialnya entah mengapa jantungnya kembali berdebar hanya karena mendengar _deep voice_ milik Taehyung.

"Ya, masuklah" jawabnya sedikit gemetar, dan ia hanya merutuki dalam hati kenapa bisa dirinya menjadi segugup ini?

Tak lama Taehyung masuk, dan entah mengapa melihat tatapan lembut pemuda itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan.

Sebisa mungkin Jungkook bersikap biasa saja ketika Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedatar mungkin.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu—"

Dan jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak tak karuan. Apa gerangan yang ingin di sampaikan si tampan, apa ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook? Oh, kau terlalu percaya diri Jeon.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang kembali—"

Dan entah mengapa hati Jungkook mencelos kala mendengar kalimat menyakitkan Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti, Taehyung menundukan kepalanya. Tak ingin melihat raut terluka Jungkook karena itu membuat _sesuatu_ di dadanya juga berdenyut nyeri.

"Entahlah, mungkin _misi_ ku di sini sudah selesai. Atau mungkin gagal" kekehnya hambar, namun Jungkook tak ikut terkekeh. Hanya menatapnya dalam.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Bukankah kau senang jika orang asing sepertiku menghilang dari hidupmu?" godanya dengan senyum konyolnya. Namun Jungkook masih tak bergeming, terus menatapnya lekat membuatnya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Bisakah kau tak pergi?" Taehyung sontak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, hatinya berdesir bahagia karena secara tidak langsung Jungkook enggan kehilangan sosoknya.

"Aku ingin, tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, ada _seseorang_ yang berhak akan hidupku dan aku tak bisa menolaknya" jawabnya dengan sendu.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang mengecewakkan hatinya itu, Jungkook hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa ada cara lain yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau tak pergi?"

Senyum Taehyung mengembang kala mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Dengan pasti ia mendekat, mendekap tubuh mungil di hadapannya erat.

Jungkook terlonjak kala sebuah sentuhan dingin ia dapatkan. Ia mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati leher Taehyung yang terlampau dekat dengan dengannya. Tanpa terasa matanya memanas, maka ia balas mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat lagi. Menyampaikan pesan tak kasat mata agar Taehyung tak meninggalkannya.

"Cobalah untuk jujur pada dirimu Kook, jika kau tak ingin aku pergi maka katakan jangan pergi. Jika kau ingin aku pergi, maka katakan aku boleh pergi. Dan itu juga sama akan perasaanmu padaku, jika kau tak nyaman akan perasaanku maka katakan saja jangan bersikap menyebalkan seperti tadi. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah—"

Jungkook hanya diam, tak berniat membalas perkataan Taehyung. Ia hanya diam, menikmati kehangatan yang di berikan Taehyung walau kenyataannya bahkan tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena perbedaan suhu tubuh mereka.

Taehyung yang sadar akan reaksi tubuh gadis itu akhirnya berinisiatif melepaskan pelukannya, walau dengan berat hati. Ia tak ingin Jungkook membeku karena egonya semata yang menginginkan rengkuhan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang paham, bertindak cepat. Ketika Taehyung melonggarkan pelukannya, maka ia akan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Walau jelas, rasa dingin dari suhu tubuh Taehyung semakin membuatnya menggigil. Lagi dan lagi Taehyung tertegun.

"Jungkook lepas, kau bisa membeku jika terus menerus memelukku—"

Namun Jungkook masih tak bergeming, mendekap Taehyung tambah erat.

"Jung ku mohon, kau bisa sakit jika terus memelukku" ujar Taehyung khawatir, pemuda itu bahkan kembali mencoba melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Ini hangat—" bisik Jungkook pelan, namun Taehyung tau gadis itu berbohong. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar karena dingin.

"Jungkook, ku mohon"

Akhirnya dengan sedikit tak rela, Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mendongak hanya untuk menemukan Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, ku mohon" lirihnya.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku tak apa, jangan khawatir" ujarnya di tengah rasa dinginnya.

Tersenyum sejenak kala melihat sorot khawatir Taehyung, mengusap rahang tegasnya sejenak, seolah berkata agar pemuda itu berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkannya barang sejenak saja. Menutup matanya, merekam kejadian hari ini.

"Jung—"

Jungkook masih bergeming, matanya masih tertutup dengan telapak tangannya yang masih mengelus rahang tegas Taehyung.

"Jung—"

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Tak tahan akan panggilan sendu Taehyung, dengan nekat Jungkook menyumpal bibir tebal si pemuda dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Membuat Taehyung mematung sejenak, namun detik berikutnya mata itu perlahan tertutup.

Jungkook berjengit sedikit kala tiba-tiba lengan Taehyung menarik pinggangnya mendekat, sehingga tubuh bagian depan mereka menempel dengan intimnya. Bibir yang semula diam itu mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, terkadang gigi-giginya ikut andil dalam ciuman mereka kali ini.

"Eunghh—" Jungkook melenguh dengan refleksnya kala lidah Taehyung berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya, mengabsen satu persatun giginya, terkadang lidahnya membelit lidah Jungkook untuk kemudian mengajaknya bertarung.

Ciuman Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ia sudah berbaring di kasurnya, dan juga sejak kapan Taehyung berada di atasnya. Mengukungnya di antara kedua lengannya. Semua perlakuan pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri juga mabuk. Mabuk akan kenikmatan.

"Ahh— Tae—" ia mulai memukul bahu Taehyung saat nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Dengan setengah hati, Taehyung melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Menelisik penampilan Jungkook yang benar-benar terlihat menggoda itu. Rambut coklatnya acak-acakan, wajahnya merah padam dengan keringat mengalir di sana, memberikan kesan seksi untukmya, matanya terpejam di sertai nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, jangan lupakan juga bibirnya yang membengkak karena ulahnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Benar-benar seksi, membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera _memakan_ nya.

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, kau semakin cantik jika seperti ini Jeon, dan juga _sexy_ " bisiknya tepat di telinga Jungkook yang mana mendapat balasan berupa lenguhan oleh sang pemilik.

Tak tahan, ia menggeser bibirnya hingga berada di leher putih menggoda milik Jungkook. Menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya sehingga sebuah karya tercipta di sana.

Sementara Jungkook, ia hanya diam pasrah akan apa yang di lakukan Taehyung terhadap tubuhnya.

"Kookie, aku mencintaimu—"

Dan dua belah bibir berbeda bentuk itu kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang terkesan panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin yang sedari tadi berbaring di sebelah Yoongi bergerak tak nyaman, membuat si mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan lengannya sebagai alas kepalanya itu mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan Jimin. Dan ketika melihat raut tak mengenakan pemuda itu, Yoongi mendengus.

"Kenapa? Ada janji dengan kekasihmu ya?" sindirnya, namun Yoongi sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya, seakan melarang Jimin untuk pergi dari sisinya.

Sontak Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan pujaan hatinya itu membulatkan pupil matanya. Tak terima akan lontaran Yoongi.

"Kekasih yang lain? Satu-satunya kekasihku hanyalah dirimu _baby sugar_ —" ujarnya yang mana malah mendapat decakan sebal dari Yoongi.

"Cih, mana aku percaya pada _playboy_ ulung sepertimu—" balasnya sarkas, namun bukan Jimin namanya jika ia langsung _down_ karena ucapan menyakitkan _baby sugar_ nya.

"Kenapa susah sekali untukmu percaya padaku?" rengeknya yang sama sekali tak mendapat balasan dari Yoongi. Si wanita hanya sibuk memainkan telunjuknya di dada bidang Jimin yang terbalut oleh kaos putih polosnya.

"Aku hanya tengah memikirkan Jungkook, entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaanku berubah tak enak"

Yoongi sangat mengenal Jungkook. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan eratnya. Dan ia tak pernah cemburu pada gadis itu. Hey, memangnya dia siapa sampai harus merasa cemburu segala dengan wanita yang dekat dengan Jimin?

Menghela nafasnya sejenak. Jemarinya mulai mengelus dada bidang itu secara perlahan, menyalurkan ketenangan untuk sang pemilik.

Diam-diam Jimin yang melihat sikap peduli Yoongi yang menggemaskan itu tersenyum lembut.

Dengan perlahan ia beranjak hingga kemudian mulai menindih Yoongi.

"Jika kau ingin membuatku tenang, ada cara yang lebih ampuh lagi _baby_ —" ujarnya dengan seringaian mempesonanya. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatapnya datar. Bosan akan kemesuman pemuda di atasnya ini.

"Menyingkirlah Jim, kau berat—" keluhnya mendorong bahu berotot pemuda itu, namun tak ada perubahan. Jimin masih enggan beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Satu ciuman saja eoh, ku mohon—"

Heol, bahkan pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya, yang sama sekali tak mempan untuk Yoongi.

"Tidak mau" tolaknya tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau itu mesum, satu ciuman tak akan puas bagimu. Kau pasti akan meminta _hal_ yang lebih lagi" sungutnya yang mana malah membuat Jimin tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Aih, kau memang mengerti diriku _baby_ —" masih sambil tersenyum, ia menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi hingga benar-benar menindih gadis itu dengan sempurna.

Chu

Chu

Chu

Mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang.

"Aku mencintaimu _baby_ —"

Chu

Hingga kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terlihat tengah berkutat di dapur apartemen mungilnya. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari dengan lincahnya. Terdengar juga senandung dari bibir tipisnya.

Mengaduk kembali sup di dalam panci, tersenyum ketika mencicipi kuahnya yang terasa begitu pas di lidahnya.

Tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi Taehyung mengamatinya dalam diam. Pemuda itu hanya mampu tersenyum ketika melihat kelincahan Jungkook.

Maka dengan perlahan ia mendekat, lalu—

"Memasak apa heummm?"

—memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Tubuh Jungkook dengan refleksnya berjengit kala sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya. Namun setelahnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Hanya memasak sup dan telur dadar" balasnya, ia merasakan beban berat di bahu kirinya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum akan sikap manis Taehyung.

"Ketika aku bangun tadi, kau sudah tak ada di sisiku lagi. Padahal tadinya aku ingin ketika pertama kali membuka mata, kau yang pertama kali ku lihat" keluhnya yang membuat Jungkook terkekeh gemas.

"Kau tertidur lelap sekali tadi, aku jadi tak tega untuk membangunkanmu" kilahnya yang mendapat kecupan di pipi sebagai jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Cha, sudah selesai, ayo makan"

 **.**

Keduanya kini telah selesai sarapan dan tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Terlihat Taehyung yang duduk di sofa depan televisi, sementara Jungkook berbaring di pahanya sambil sesekali lengannya memencet remot, memindahkan saluran sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Tae, suhu tubuhmu menghangat" gumamnya tanpa melirik ke arah Taehyung.

Sementara pemuda itu yang sedari tadi tengah mengelus surai coklat Jungkook berhenti, tertegun akan perkataan gadis itu.

"Begitu ya?" tanyanya mengambang, namun Jungkook tak cukup peka untuk mengetahui jika pemuda di sampimgnya tengah resah.

"Heumm—" gumamnya.

Beberapa saat tak mendapat respon, Jungkook akhirnya mendongak hanya untuk mendapati pemuda itu yang tengah melamun.

"Tae, kau tak apa?" segera ia tersadar, tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungkook.

Namun melihat senyuman itu, Jungkook tau ada _sesuatu_ yang coba di sembunyikan Taehyung.

Maka dengan perlahan ia bangkit, terduduk di samping pemuda itu. Menatapnya dalam.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Taehyung kembali menggeleng, namun Jungkook tak percaya akan jawabannya.

"Hey, tatap aku. Aku tau ada yang tengah kau sembunyikan padaku, jadi ceritakan semuanya, oke" di usapnya rahang tegas itu perlahan.

Taehyung kembali menolehkan kepalanya, menatapnya sendu.

"Kook bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku—"

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya permintaan Taehyung, namun dengan setengah ragu ia mengangguk.

"Jika aku menghilang nanti, bisakah kau mencari keberadaanku—"

Dan sentuhan di rahangnya terhenti. Jungkook kembali menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

"Kau akan mengilang, secepat ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya iya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan suhu tubuhku yang menghangat, itu artinya cepat atau lambat aku akan kembali menghilang" jelasnya mengelus pelan pipi kanannya.

"Apakah harus secepat ini, bahkan baru semalam kita bisa seterbuka ini. Apa benar-benar harus berakhir seperti ini?"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak membawa gadis itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku Kook, sungguh. Jika bisa aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, namun aku tak mampu" bisiknya lirih.

"Tae, ku mohon. Bertahanlah di sisiku sebentar lagi"

Dan entah bagaimana namun tiba-tiba cahaya putih menguar di antara mereka.

Firasatnya berubah tak enak.

Ia sadar jika ini adalah akhir untuk keduanya.

"Tae—"

Pelukan mereka terlepas, Taehyung merunduk hanya untuk mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook—"

Chu

Bibir keduanya kembali bertautan. Tak ada lumatan. Hanya ciuman polos penuh akan cinta dari mereka berdua.

Hingga kemudian—

Jungkook menangis terisak kala mendapati bibirnya tak merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan mulai meraung kala tak mendapati sosok Taehyung di manapun. Pemuda itu lenyap begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuknya.

Hanya kenangan mereka yang akan terus membekas di memori Jungkook.

"Hiks— aku bahkan belum mengatakan, jika aku juga mencintaimu—"

 **.**

Perlahan netra dengan selang oksigen yang menyumbat hidungnya mulai terbuka, membuat gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya memekik karena senang.

"Oh ya tuhan, syukurlah jika kau sudah sadar. Berhentilah membuatku jantungan, dasar menyebalkan"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya pandangan sayu pemuda itu yang ia dapatkan, membuat si gadis menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Aku Jinnie, tunanganmu—"

Bukan hanya Jinnie yang menatapnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Namun kedua orang paruh baya, seorang pemuda dan dokter beserta para perawatnya juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa.

"Kau mengingatku kan Taehyungie—?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


End file.
